


A Woman, Her Wife, and Her Ex-Husband

by AFTanith



Category: The New Adventures of Old Christine
Genre: Canonical Green Card Marriage, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, F/F Married Couple, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, Past Heterosexual Marriage, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: I almost talked myself out of posting this. There's damn near nothing here in this fandom (barring crossovers), but what exists is really good, so, uh... Yeah. I tried?Written for the femslash100 Drabble Tag Round 7 prompt, The New Adventures of Old Christine: Christine/Barb - old married couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I almost talked myself out of posting this. There's damn near nothing here in this fandom (barring crossovers), but what exists is really good, so, uh... Yeah. I tried?
> 
> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) [Drabble Tag Round 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) prompt, [The New Adventures of Old Christine: Christine/Barb - old married couple](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6181452#t6181452).

"You two bicker like an old married couple," Richard says, grinning as if he's said something much more clever than he has.

Christine rolls her eyes. "We _are_ married, Richard."

"I know," he says. "That's the joke."

From her spot on the couch, Barb gives Richard an extremely unimpressed look. "Not a very funny one."

Richard sulks. "Oh, come on. It's kind of funny."

"No, it's not."

"You two have no sense of humor." He pauses. "Do you think it's because--"

"Don't you freaking say it, Richard!"

Barb smirks at him. "You're just mad that she didn't divorce _my_ ass."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
